<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Lady To Maid! by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252268">From Lady To Maid!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Lady Dimitrescu's Daughters are Witches?, Progenitor virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was all sorts of inhabitants in the woods, none more foreboding than the Witch that lived in them. Kicked from her own House, the House Beneviento for being far too unruly and very cruel in her ways. She eventually gets found by the three daughters and asks to be taken up to the castle, due to wondering why Alcina had three witches under her wing. Seems her cruelty will soon be outmatched by that of the Lady and her daughters. What goes around comes around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Witch Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How The Mighty Have Fallen Into The Lady's Clutches!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't ask, I don't have a clue. Thought about Alcina having some sort of relationship with a witch and this was born. I should be sleeping, instead my brain makes me write this. - 7/2/21</p><p>Now fully inspired by the 'Witch of Lynx Crag' from the Witcher 3 and the House Beneviento. - 25/3/21</p><p>
  <strong>I seriously can't believe I pictured House Benevento as having a woman the head of the House before actually finding out.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd called the woods her home for ten years now, having been kicked from her own home. Her own sister was the one to exile her, and for good reason. She'd started to stray from the ways the witches worked, taking more innocent lives than necessary just for her own pleasure. </p><p>The door to her cabin opened and in stepped her familiar, a large black panther with a long white streak that started from her head to end at the tip of her tail. </p><p>"Banshee," the witch turned with a smile as the large beast walked over to sit down beside her, licking her lips of fresh blood. "Yet another stray, my sweet?"</p><p>The panther give a small noise of acknowledgement as she settled in front of the fire. Ears then darting back at an unfamiliar sound outside. The witch followed suit.</p><p>"What bothers me so now?" she snarls as she heads for the door. </p><p>Throwing it open, she steps outside. A swarm of some sorts, looking like a large dark cloud hangs around in the air. Banshee steps up beside her, the top of her head reaches up in height of her mistresses elbow making the large cat to be around the four foot mark. </p><p>"Witches," the woman smirks as she raises her hand, a strange sort of electrical power emits from it in now which transfers to the swarm. </p><p>The buzzing coming from the swarm sounds more angry as she now passes more power through her to the bugs. </p><p>"Ahh!" a voice now sounds from it as the insects start to take from. </p><p>The witch cocks her head, seeing a young woman now materialise. Her body being suspended in mid air, unable to move what with the witches power. </p><p>"What are you doing here, child?" she asks her just as more buzzing is now heard. </p><p>The sound of giggling echo's throughout the forest. Forcing the woman to turn while still keeping the young blonde suspended in mid air. </p><p>"Banshee" she calls out.</p><p>The large cat turns fully, long tail swaying slightly behind her. The giggling gets louder as the buzzing echo's around them.</p><p>"Damn pests!" the witch grumbles as Banshee throws herself into the thick of it, swiping at the air. Cutting the swarms up.</p><p>One now comes over to the witch, looking like a thick buzzing cloud. The witches body now bursts forth into a swarm of bats, all screeching loudly as the insect swarms attack each and every one of her bat forms. She fights back as Banshee roars and snarls, huge black paws still swiping at the air. </p><p>The young girl that had been suspended in the air, dropped to the floor as soon as the connection was broke. She shook her head to transform back into a swarm again to quickly attack the bats that were attacking her sisters. Eventually they all stopped to revert back. Three hooded figures now stood panting slightly, blood oozing from small wounds all over their body.</p><p>"What are you?" one snarled as the bats now flocked together, swarming in a circle to now take the form of a slightly older looking woman than they were.</p><p>"I am Eva Beneviento," the slightly taller hooded woman answers them. "And you my dears, are?"</p><p>The three looked to one another before turning to look back at her. </p><p>"House Beneviento?" one questioned. </p><p>Eva gave a nod. </p><p>"But why are you here?" another asked her. </p><p>"You're quite the nosy little things, aren't you?" Eva smirked as Banshee rejoined her.</p><p>"And how is it you can do that?" the third asked. </p><p>"I'm a witch, such as yourselves." She smiled before suddenly going sullen. "So, has my sister sent you to bother me?" </p><p>"Sister?" the three looked between themselves. "Mother allowed us to search the woods for any intruders."</p><p>Eva's brows furrowed. "Of which House do you belong to, girls?"</p><p>"Dimitrescu."</p><p>"Dimitrescu? As in Alcina Dimitrescu?" </p><p>One nodded. </p><p>"Curious, why would Alcina of all people have witches? Would you be so kind my dears, as take me up to your castle?"</p><p>The three looked to one another again before one gestured for her to follow. Banshee followed on behind, large paws leaving equally large footprints in the dirt. Once at the doors, one of them pushed them open to step inside. </p><p>"Mother!" she now shouted. </p><p>A tall woman in a white dress stepped forth. Her eyes falling upon the hooded woman and her very large cat.</p><p>"What do I owe the pleasure?" she asks looking down on her. </p><p>Eva pulled back her hood, revealing long silvery hair. Her face looked to be that of someone in their early thirties. </p><p>"I came in regards to your daughters," she turned to look back as the three walked over to stand at each side of their mother. </p><p>"What about them?" the tall woman asked with a slight smirk.</p><p>"For one they attacked me and Banshee, here. And for another they're witches."</p><p>"For one, they're protecting my lands. And for another, what of it?"</p><p>"If you didn't know already, my lady." She now smiled. "I am from House Beneviento. My name is Eva."</p><p>"And what may I ask were you doing in my woods?" </p><p>Eva frowned now. "I was kicked from my home and have been peacefully living out my days in a small cabin. I let my guard down for one moment and there's three girls attacking me."</p><p>"You let your guard down?" Alcina now asks. "Is that how you've gone undetected for so long?"</p><p>Eva chuckled. "But of course. I saw nothing wrong in it. We kept it clear of strays and other such threats. You should be thankful of that."</p><p>Alcina's gaze deepens. "I am somewhat grateful, but seen as you were hiding on my lands. I should have you-"</p><p>"Send me back and I'll be burnt at the stake!" she now glared up at the tall woman, clearly unfazed by her. "Are you really so heartless as to do that? Would you do that with your own daughters?"</p><p>The three look up at their mother now, but she gives them a reassuring look.</p><p>"I didn't think so," Eva frowned. "You'd have no problem with someone such as me though."</p><p>"If you'd allow me to speak," Alcina now cuts back in again. "I would allow you to stay under my roof, as long as you do something worth your while."</p><p>"And that being?" Eva asks.</p><p>"For now I need a personal maid," Alcina smiles down on her.</p><p>Eva looks completely disgusted by this. "I was once head of Beneviento. To be lowered to a status such as personal maid. I won't allow it."</p><p>Banshee growls in response.</p><p>"Well if you miss your house so badly, I could always politely send you back? I'm sure the flames of your burning will keep you extra toasty."</p><p>Eva swallowed her pride.</p><p>"I accept," she sighed heavily.</p><p>"Good," Alcina smiles. "From now on you will address me as, my lady. Just like any other good servant. You will dress appropriately and you will be with me at all times, am I clear?"</p><p>Eva had no other choice but to go with it. </p><p>"Yes," she snarled.</p><p>"Yes, what?" Alcina frowned.</p><p>"Yes, my lady."</p><p>Turning on her heel after flashing her a mocking grin, she left her daughters with one last thing to do.</p><p>"Girls, make our new guest comfortable." And with that she headed upstairs and out of sight.</p><p>"Come with us," one gestured for Eva and Banshee to follow. </p><p>The castle was classy, far more classy than her cabin in the woods, but at least that had been homely. Eva huffed as she followed the three girls, who lead her to a room. One opened the door for her.</p><p>"You'll have to bathe first before mother will allow you near her. The maids will bring you some fresh clothes," another now informed her of all the details. "Don't leave her waiting."</p><p>Eva clenched her fists as soon as the girls stepped out. Her power surged once again, a vase was lifted from the dresser and sent crashing into the closed door. </p><p>"How am I to sink so lowly?" she frowned as she plopped down in front of the large dressing table mirror, looking herself over.</p><p>Her reflection takes form and smirks back at her.</p><p>"You got too big for your little boots," it teases. </p><p>Banshee lays herself down upon the rug. </p><p>"It was all my sister's fault, you lying-" Eva screamed at the mirror while lashing out.</p><p>Sharp pain was now felt in her still clenched fist as she now snapped back to reality. A few glass shards were embedded in her knuckles. Sighing she simply plucked them out with her other hand, a wave of her hand had the mirror shards returning to normal as quickly as they'd fallen. </p><p>"I'm the one at fault, aren't I?" she now asked.</p><p>Banshee lifted her head, turning to look at her through the mirror. Eva sighed, laying her head upon her folded arms. A faint knock at the door, had her sitting back up again.</p><p>"I was told to run you a bath," a young woman informed her.</p><p>"And have you?" </p><p>"Yes, miss." </p><p>Eva snorted in amusement, miss wasn't so bad she supposed.</p><p>"I also have your clothes here," she offered as she walked in, shrieking in terror at now seeing the large cat laid upon the rug. Her head snapping up at the intrusion.</p><p>"She won't bite," Eva smiled as she turned around. "Only if I tell her to."</p><p>Banshee yawned before lowering her chin to her forelegs again. The young maid slowly edged over to hand the clothes over before quickly getting the hell out of there. </p><p>"She expects me to wear this?" Eva now groans, looking to her new outfit.</p><p>Banshee now closed her eyes to rest as Eva got up to walk over to the door, but not before throwing the clothes onto the bed. She then headed out to bathe, a good bath would be a nice treat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punishment So Severe!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Eva stepped into the bathroom, she was surprised by the sheer size of the bath.</p><p>"It must take hours to fill this thing," she thought with a smile.</p><p>The very thought of Alcina waiting forever to have a bath was quite funny. Though enough of that, she had to change. Stripping from her dress, she allowed it to drop to her ankles. Her underwear followed suit before she was now climbing into the bath. As soon as she sunk down under the bubbles and into the water, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The thought of Cristina returned as did the memories of her bathing with the young woman back when she was at home. How she so loved to torture the poor lost lamb. Her eyes always so vacant like she'd left her body behind to take herself to a happy little place instead. </p><p>"I could try for one of these ones here?" she thought with a devious smile. "The lady will not deny me of pleasure that I've long since forgotten."</p><p>Speaking of pleasure, why not just please herself now and be done with it. The thought of being here lounging in the great Alcina Dimitrescu's bathtub brought a pleasant reaction to her very needy body. She now let slender fingers roam, her mind going back to thinking of Cristina. How she would grope one of her breasts while biting at her neck, making her bleed slightly to then lap it up. She moaned slightly as she settled one hand on her breast, allowing the other to slip down between her legs. Her back now arched as she continued to play with herself while thinking only of her. The soapy water made it easier for her fingers to slip in and out, in and out at a steady rhythm. Calling upon her power, her body shook as electrical currents ran all the way through her. Her clit was now extremely sensitive to any slight touch, which she held back as she allowed herself to moan louder.</p><p>"Cristina, my beautiful little lamb." She panted heavily, readying herself. </p><p>Without knowing the door opened and in ducked the tall lady. She was quite disgusted to say the least at what she was seeing and hearing. Stepping over she pulled the plug from the bath. Sensing the water level lowering, Eva quickly snapped her eyes open at feeling a very angry presence. Her fingers slipped from within her as her other hand moved from her breast.</p><p>"Ah, my lady. I'd have never taken you for someone to interrupt someone else's intermate moment," she smiled up at her.</p><p>Alcina was more than fuming, she turned around to grab a towel as Eva stood up in the tub to climb out.</p><p>"This is the one thing I will not tolerate in my castle. I don't know what dirty behaviour was acceptable at your House, but don't bring your filthy habits here."</p><p>Eva rolled her eyes, poor Alcina seemed so sexually frustrated. </p><p>"No man large enough for you, my lady?" she asked teasingly, though maybe she wished she hadn't as it now resulted in her getting a damned good lashing for it. </p><p>"Turn around and lean up against the bath!" Alcina snarled, her eyes glowing furiously.</p><p>Eva turned, feeling a little regret over what was said, but she couldn't help it. The harsh fabric of the towel came down upon her like nothing she'd ever felt before. It ripped right through her skin drawing blood. Clamping down on her lip as she had no idea when Alcina would stop now, she found she'd made quite a slit down it. Blood dripped down on the edge of the bath, as the whipping only stopped when Eva fell to her knees. She could feel the thick liquid seeping down her back, dripping onto her legs and down through her backside. The blood from her torn lip was also gushing blood onto the floor, something else was now running down her cheeks. She was crying, sobbing in fact as her chest rose and fell. A gloved hand grabbed a fist full of her hair to pull her to her feet. </p><p>"I suppose you'll think twice about opening that pretty mouth of yours from now on, won't you?" Alcina hissed in her ear before lowering her head to Eva's back to run her tongue up it. "You will bathe again and I will send for a maid to wrap those wounds."</p><p>Eva collapsed to the floor as Alcina stepped back out into the hall, hitting the side of the doorframe on her way out a little. She brought a hand up to furiously wipe away the tears that she'd shed without her own consent. </p><p>"I'll make her pay for all she's done!" she vowed as she pulled herself up, using the bath for support.</p><p>She ran the water once again before climbing over to just drop in this time. Blood coloured the water as she lay there. She was far too weak to force herself to heal or dull the pain, so she had to deal with it. The sound of a knock was heard at the door, but she was in far too much pain to answer. </p><p>"I'm here to see to your wounds, Miss."</p><p>"It will have to wait," Eva huffed as she lounged a little longer, she knew Alcina would punish her more but so be it. </p><p>"I was told to sort you out as soon as possible or else we would both be punished," the young woman practically begged.</p><p>Eva sighed as she stood, blood and water gushed down from her body as she stepped out of the bath. The young maid grabbed a towel to hand over, but Eva gestured for her to do it as she turned around. The poor woman gave a nervous nod as she brought the towel up to Eva's open wounds. She took a sharp breath, making the maid pull away. </p><p>"Sorry," she told her. </p><p>"Carry on," Eva encouraged. </p><p>The woman nodded as she went back to drying her. Soon Eva turned around for her to dry her front. Once that was all done the woman now started on the gauze and bandages. She cleaned up her lip as best she could too. Now satisfied with her work, she turned to leave only Eva grabbed her wrist. </p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p>The maid looked to her. </p><p>"Gabriela," she responded. </p><p>Eva smiled as she let her go, she would be keeping an eye on her. Grabbing a clean towel she wrapped herself up to head back to her room. Banshee looked up at her, sensing something wrong. Eva sat upon the bed, looking the clothes over again as her familiar sat in front of her. </p><p>"Don't worry about me," she smiled as she stroked the large beast. </p><p>Banshee let out a small noise again before allowing her mistress to get changed. Once she was ready she headed for the door, Banshee by her side as they walked the halls. </p><p>"Ah, there you are." A voice called out to her, now looking to the large beast by her side. "Um, the lady awaits you."</p><p>"Better not keep her waiting, had we?" Eva smiled. </p><p>This one looked slighter older than Gabriela and seemed to have more authority, but she was nothing now that she was standing in front of Banshee.</p><p>"T-This way," she gestured, walking as if scared the large cat would pounce on her at any given moment. </p><p>Eva couldn't help but smile all the way to the Lady's room. The maid knocked upon arrival.</p><p>"My lady, she's here." She announced upon being told to enter.</p><p>"Send her in and leave us," Alcina ordered sounding a little different.</p><p>The woman bowed then gestured for Eva to step in. She found the tall woman sitting at her dressing table, even with her own stature standing tall at seven foot, she was still nothing compared to her. </p><p>"I trust you've learned at least one lesson," Alcina frowned through the mirror. </p><p>The stinging in her back and her cut lip couldn't remind her enough. </p><p>"I have, my lady."</p><p>Alcina huffed, now turning her attention on Banshee. </p><p>"Does that beast have to be glued to your side all the time?" she asked, seeing how much it hurt the other woman at saying such a thing. </p><p>Eva looked down on her familiar before looking back up again. </p><p>"Would you want me to leave her somewhere?" she asked regretfully. </p><p>"All manner of beasts belong outside," Alcina made known as Eva hung her head, she was getting a large amount of satisfaction out of this. "Or do you disagree?"</p><p>The very thought of saying that she should be the one to go outside was hard to keep contained. Taking a deep breath, Eva shook her head. </p><p>"No, you're absolutely right." </p><p>"I'm glad you agree, my dear." She smiled delightfully. "Now take her out back and leave her there for now. You may see her when your duties are fulfilled."</p><p>"Yes, my lady." Eva held back her anger as she turned to open the door. </p><p>Banshee stepped out first, followed by her mistress who now took her rightful place beside her. They walked through the castle, eventually finding their way downstairs and over to the back doors. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, girl." Eva sighed as she stroked the large panther, who rubbed up against her hands in return. "I'll come collect you once that wicked bitch allows me too."</p><p>A gloved hand comes down upon her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze. She can't help but cry out, making Banshee growl. How the fuck did she sneak up on her and so fast?</p><p>"It seems I have to teach you about your language now, does it?" Alcina frowned as Banshee roared, showing off pearly white fangs threateningly.</p><p>"Banshee!" Eva snapped, easing the panther to step down. "Go!" </p><p>The large cat heeds her mistresses order and turns to head off into the gardens.</p><p>"Good girl," Alcina now praises Eva.</p><p>"I did it for her sake, not yours!" </p><p>A red mark now adorns her face, accompanying the rest of the cuts. </p><p>"I'm rather thirsty," the Lady now informs her as she closes the doors on the large roaming panther. </p><p>Every time the woman spoke, Eva found herself wanting to mouth back. She'd definitely have to vent her anger out on something or much rather someone like she used to. </p><p>"I asked for tea," Alcina frowned.</p><p>Eva marched right back with the jug, returning once again with fresh blood tea instead. </p><p>"Here you go, my lady." She said to her while forcing a smile as she poured. </p><p>"It's not at the appropriate temperature," Alcina now complained. </p><p>Heading back to the kitchen again, she though of adding some poison to the damn stuff. That would show her, but then the thought of being engulfed in flames came back to haunt her once again. </p><p>"I've changed the sheets in the-" Gabriela stopped as she caught sight of Eva's smiling face. </p><p>"Good now start on the dusting," the head maid ordered before turning to look at Eva, she said nothing just turning to walk away. </p><p>Once the blood was ready she took it back to pour another cup full of the stuff, but not before dipping her finger in to actually taste it first. </p><p>"Maiden's blood?" she thought in wonderment. "Interesting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sadist Meets Sadist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe she could experiment a little as she remembered that the woman had hit the doorframe on her way out again after tasting her blood. Using one of her fingernails, she made a small cut on her wrist. Blood seeped out of the small cut immediately, Eva had to refrain from lapping it up herself, instead she held it over the jug while making sure no one would see. It wasn't like they'd tell on her anyway, but still. </p><p>"See what the blood of a experienced witch does to you?" she smiled as she kept the blood dripping in until satisfied. </p><p>She gave it a lick, then a suck to savour the taste before healing the small cut. She now gave the maiden blood a stir before testing it herself first.</p><p>"Hmm, divine." She smiled as she headed back. "Your drink, my lady."</p><p>Alcina watched her pour it out before taking up the cup to bring to her lips. Eva stood back, standing looking rather bored.</p><p>"And what may I ask have you put in this?" she frowns.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," Eva smirks.</p><p>"You've added your own blood, have you not?"</p><p>"How very astute of you," she nods. "I thought seen as you liked the taste, I'd add it with your maiden blood. Do you not like it?"</p><p>"What I do not like is someone tainting my blood," she frowned. "Do it again and..."</p><p>"You'll towel whip me," Eva rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You don't seem to...under....stand," Alcina now started to slur her words.</p><p>"So it does effect you, I thought so." Eva chuckled.</p><p>Alcina stood to then sway before collapsing to completely destroy the coffee table.</p><p>"I didn't realise I'd given her that much," she thought, completely taken aback.</p><p>The doors soon burst open and there stood one of the daughters. As soon as she stepped round to find her mother collapsed, she glared up at Eva.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" she snarled.</p><p>"Relex, she's still alive." Eva rolled her eyes at the daughter.</p><p>"Mother," she shook her.</p><p>"I believe she's intoxicated," Eva informed her.</p><p>"How?" </p><p>"I gave her a a few drops of my blood," she smiled devilishly.</p><p>Bela now stood, her sickle held in her hand.</p><p>"Easy now," Eva warned. </p><p>"Mother should send you back!" she snarled as Eva quickly paralysed her with her magic. "I won't hurt you as your mother with possibly kill me, so I'm just going to gently put you to sleep."</p><p>Bela tried to fight against her, but found the other woman's hold on her way too strong.</p><p>"L-Let. Me. Go!"</p><p>"Sorry beautiful, but you want to hurt me." Eva smiled as Bela started to go limp. </p><p>She guided the younger woman into her arms to take her upstairs.</p><p>"Sleep tight," she kissed her as if she was her mother, before heading back downstairs to see to Alcina.</p><p>The taller woman was still lying on the floor, something of which Eva found funny was that she was smiling.</p><p>"My lady," she shook her arm only to have Alcina now wrap her arm around her and pull her close. "No, you..."</p><p>"Hold meeee," Alcina smiled as she nuzzled her face into Eva's chest.</p><p>"Get off!" Eva frowned, trying her damned hardest to break free of the woman.</p><p>Alcina muttered something against her. Eva huffed angrily, trying with all her might, but the more she pushed, the more the other woman held her tighter.</p><p>"You're. Crushing. My. Ribs!" </p><p>To make matters worse, she now bit into her chest making her cry out. </p><p>"Enough's! Enough!" she gasped, while trying to muster up all her strength to force her powers through to the other woman.</p><p>At the sudden shock to her body, her eyes snapped open and she pulled away to see where and what she was doing.</p><p>"Where am I? What are you doing?" she asked, moving to push herself up only to grimace and bring a hand to her head.</p><p>"For one, you collapsed and for another you've broke my ribs." Eva gasped as she pushed herself to stand.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Alcina scowled, trying not raise her own voice as she stood.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Eva frowned.</p><p>"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," she hissed. "And lower your voice."</p><p>"You really liked the taste of my blood or so I thought, what with you cutting up my back to then lick it. So I thought I'd see what effects it had on you," she whispered. "You did bang into the doorframe after so."</p><p>"So you'd try to poison me, would you?" she now stood to sway.</p><p>"If I did I'd have your daughters on my back," Eva frowned. "Which I already had."</p><p>"What have you done to them?" Alcina growled.</p><p>"Just put your eldest to sleep," Eva now sighed. "She's fine."</p><p>"You do a stupid trick like this again and I will tear that stupid head of yours right off your shoulders."</p><p>Eva gave a nod while massaging her broken and blackening ribs. Alcina now stormed out to check up on her daughter before heading to her own room.</p><p>"She said nothing about bringing Banshee in at night," she now thought as she headed for the double doors.</p><p>The large beast ran over to her upon seeing her mistress. </p><p>"Come on, girl. Let's get to bed," she smiled as she fought through the pain. </p><p>She opened the door to her own room and slumped down upon the bed, tonight was going to be a bad one indeed, but she had Banshee and was happy at that. The large panther jumped upon the bed to lie down, Eva doing the same, snuggling up against her.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Come morning, Eva found she was in the most severe pain imaginable.</p><p>"Owww!" she groaned as a knock was heard at her door.</p><p>She tried to ignore it, but the person behind it was a sadist and kept on banging. Eva rolled off the bed, both arms wrapped around her front until she had to reach for the doorknob to open the door.</p><p>"The lady isn't happy with you," the young woman told her, while trying not to look up. "She demands you go to her now."</p><p>Eva frowned as she headed out to walk the halls, it felt like forever of walking until she finally made it to her mistresses room. </p><p>"Where have you been?" Alcina snapped loudly.</p><p>"I'm in severe pain after everything you've done to me," Eva explained, before she was now slammed into the wall so fast she hadn't seen it coming. </p><p>She let out a small whine before falling unconscious. The time she was out was a blessing as it blocked out the pain for a while. When she came to, she found herself to still be in the lady's chamber but left on the floor.</p><p>"Bitch," she hissed as she sat herself up to lean heavily against the wall.</p><p>Closing her eyes she let what energy she had, heal at least some of her injures. She could have done with feeding off one of the maids, but at the moment she was far too tired and weak to do much of anything.</p><p>"Eva!" she heard the lady's voice boom through the halls.</p><p>Pushing herself up she headed out, today was going to be a day she wouldn't ever forget.</p><p>"About time," Alcina frowned, hands on her hips. "I require my afternoon tea."</p><p>Eva made her way to the kitchen, finally setting eyes on Gabriela. The other woman tried to not make eye contact.</p><p>"I require your services once again, my dear." She smiled as she gently tucked a strand of hair behind the woman's ear.</p><p>"B-But I must...."</p><p>"Hush, my sweet." Eva cooed against her before whispering something to her. </p><p>The woman gave a nod, her face a complete daze. Grabbing the woman's hand, Eva pulled her into the pantry, there she pushed her up against the wall. She bent down a little, due to being taller, her fingers hooking under the woman's underwear to please her. The more she pleasured the woman, they more energy she received to heal her wounds.</p><p>"Hmm, just like that." She purred as her ribs snapped into their rightful place once again. </p><p>The maid started to look a little pale and rather drained, so she cut their connection. Pulling her from the pantry, she undid the spell upon her and let her go on her way.</p><p>"Now for the tea," she smiled as she felt her ribs fuse back together slowly but surely.</p><p>Once it was ready, she headed out to go serve it to her lady.</p><p>"Your tea," she announced, finding Bela stood looking at her.</p><p>"She told me of what you did," Alcina frowned as she watched the tea be poured.</p><p>"Oh," Eva asked. </p><p>"I don't take kindly to you using your power against my daughters," she glared as she took a sip. "You're making me awfully testy."</p><p>"I don't wish to, my lady. Not after all the treatment I'm receiving from you."</p><p>Alcina gave a smirk, but then raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You don't seem to be in as much pain as you were," she now thought sceptical.</p><p>Eva gave a small smile in return.</p><p>"If I find you've took one of my maids..."</p><p>"Is there anything I may touch that won't make you angry?" she asked.</p><p>"Touch anyone or anything and you'll be fed to my daughters," Alcina threatened.</p><p>Eva frowned. "Yes, I have. I touched one of your maids, if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to complete my duties as your personal maid, my lady. Punish me how you see fit, I'll just take another and another."</p><p>For once Alcina didn't seem at all fazed.</p><p>"Bela, you may go my dear."</p><p>The eldest daughter nodded then left.</p><p>"You know I'm starting to grow fond of you," she smiles. "You obviously like punishment and I obviously like giving it."</p><p>"Ah, so it's that kind of relationship?" Eva huffed.</p><p>"Indeed," Alcina smiled. "Indeed, my lamb."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>